Jason Scotts sister
by Chicki Babie
Summary: Summary: What if Jason had an adoptive sister?. She is shy, not very confident, gets Bullied a lot, and struggles at school. Now that Jason and the others are Power Ranger will everything get better? Wait and see.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ****What if Jason had an adoptive sister?. She is shy, not very confident, gets Bullied a lot, and struggles at school. Now that Jason and the others are Power Ranger will everything get better? Wait and see.**

**IM DOING THE OLD VERSION WHEN POWER RANGERS FIRST CAME OUT!**

I was getting ready to go to school, to be honest i hated going there Bulk and Skull are such numbskulls and dont know when to leave a girl alone. *Sigh* I was in the bathroom cleaning my teeth when my adoptive brother came into the bathroom.

"why so glum sis?" He said also watching me wearly

"Nothing Jase i just hate school"

Jason just laughed at me "Who doesnt. I'll meet you down stairs we have to get ready to go soon" With that Jason left.

Once we both said goodbye to mom and dad we started walking to Angel Grove High we soon met Zack, Trini, Kim and Billy out front of the school. I kind of didnt want to talk to anyone today so i just walked passed them.

"Hey Jason is your sister ok?" Trini asked of course with concern.

"Yeh she will be fine."

..............................................................

I was standing at my locker when i heard the to numbskulls come up behinde me.

"Well well well look who we have here its the whimpy adpoted girl" God Bulk really made me mad sometimes

"Yeah Whimpy adopted girl" Skull laughed at a high pitched tone that made me blood run cold.

"Have you got kicked out of Scotts house yet or do they still feel sorry for the little homeless girl becaus your original parents didnt love you enough" Bulk turned me around and grabbed my wrist so hard i though i heard it crack or something and he whispered closely in my ear.

"Dont worry sweet cheecks i could have a lot of fun with you"

"HEY, leave her alone" Jason and the trio were comeing my way

"What are you gonna do about it?" Bulk said and Skull yet again laughed in the high pitched tone.

Bulk charged at Jason, Jason stepped out of the way and Bulk feel into the trash can everyone laughed but me.

"Mia you ok" Jason asked me with concern on his face. I just grabbed my stuff and an with tears in my eyes.

"Mia wait" Everyone looked at each other not knowing what to do.

"Jason Kim and I will go after her she probally just needs a girl to talk to. Jason nodded.

**Trini POV**

"Oh Kim i hope Mia's alright." I asked concerned as much as anyone else

"Yeah me to Trini god if anything happened to her"

"Wait Kim do you hear that?"

"Trini that sounds like crying"

"Yeah it does" They looked at each other, it was comeing from the girls locker room. They walked in and saw Mia sitting on tha floor crying with her hugging her hand.

"Oh Mia are you ok?" Kim asked first but she continued to cry.

"Please tell us whats wrong" i just looked at her. Then she started explaning

"Well Bulk and Skull came up to me before you guys came up and he said looks theres the Whimpy adopted girl they laughed at me they said if jason and his parents kicked me out or if they felt sorry for the homeless girl and said how my parents didnt love me thats why they gave me away he grabbed my wrist really really hard and he whispered in my ear that him and Skull would have lots of fun with me and on top of that im kind of failing my classes because the things Bulk always says im starting to believe" She cried as i hugged her i just looked at kim with a worried expression.

"Lets go find Jason and the others shall we?"

"Ok"

**Jason POV**

Zack, Billy and me were sitting at the youth center when the girls came walking in with Mia she looked so fragile. Why dont you and Kim go sit over there maybe she can help you with your homework."

"Thanks Trini thanks Kim"

"So what she say Trini?" i asked her i wanted to know whats going on with my baby sister

"um..well she told me that Bulk and Skull said look at the whimpy adopted girl,and that the only reason you guys havnt kicked her out yet because they felt sorry for a homeless girl and that the onli reaosn she is adopted is because her real parents didnt love her enough. She also said that Bulk and Skull would have a good time with her and shes failing her classes because she thinks what Bulk said was true he also grabbed her wrist she says its really sore." Trini told me i was horrified to what she just had to me.

"Dude Bulk and skull have gone way to far this time he makeing the poor girl depressed" Zack was saying all i could do was look at her.

"Indeed Zack is right"

"Im going to go talk to her"

Be careful Jason" Trini said she was right if i wasnt careful she would probally start crying.

"Hey Kim i got it from here" Kim got up and left.

"Hey kiddo how you going?"

"Yeah im alright Jason i just hate Bulk and Skull so much why did they have to do this to me why today *sigh*"

"Trini told me you were failing"

"Uh....yeh...kinda its just hard i cant figure all this stuff" I knew she was hiding the real reason i knew she didnt want me to know the real reason that was makeing her upset

"Maybe Bill can help you with the stuff i cant"

"Yeah alright. Hey Jason can we go i kind of dont feel like being around people right now"

"Yeah sure. Hey guys im takeing Mia home talk to you later right"

"Ofcourse, take care Mia" Everyone said bye to her and me and we were both gone.

.......................................................

**Jason POV (again)**

We were walking through the park and putties showed up.

"Oh god not now, Mia i need you to run to the bushed and hide wait for me there ok?" She just nodded and ran

There was about 6 or 7 there. God they were getting stronger i was fighting them they were just comeing at me i was doing my kicks and and punched but most of them got up and attacked again. Whyd they have to show up now i was with my sister and i knew shed be looking from the bushed so i couldnt morph. Eventully they stopped and dissapeared. I went to go find Mia.

"Mia are you ok?"

"Jason whyd they come after you?"

"They came after me becuase _shit how was i going to come up with an excuse _um because they usually just attack at random its alright i got rid of them" she just got up and started pulling me away from the park i knew she was scared theyd come back.

.................................................

**Rita POV.**

"Oh that stupid Red Power Ranger gives me such a headache oh they are going to have it when i send one of my most evil creations yet. FINSTER"

"Yes your ugliness"

"Make me a totally ugly moster and DO NOT FAIL ME THIS TIME"

"Yes you magesty"

**Theres my first chapter please read reveiw i know its crappy but hey atleast i tried.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys chapter 2 is up and i hope you like it.**

**It is coming very slowly but im going to get there but thanx to the people who read this :).**

**Trini POV**

Kim, Billy, Zack and i were just about up to Jasons house, we all wondered if Mia was feeling any better after yesterdays event.

*DING DONG*

"Hey guys come on in im just waiting on Mia to get her ass downstairs so we can go" Jason said

"Nah its cool Jase it doesnt bother us" Zack always like being late for school

"MIA GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS EVERYONES HERE" Jason yelled

"COMING" Was all that was said from Mia.

"Hey Jason hows Mia doing today?" i asked seeing how upset she was yesterday.

*Sigh* "Every time i bring up the subject she always changes th subject or walks off i dont know about you guys but i surely know Mia hates that fact of letting people in, she hates people getting into her bisnuess **(sorry about the spelling)** most the time she yells about it or something"

"Well she is probally indenial because of the pressure being put on her by Bulk and Skull and saying that she is not loved has made her click and think that she isnt loved when clearly she is loved by many people" Billy was smart but somtimes i wish i could just switch him off.

"Yeah what he said" Zack agreed to everything Billy said.

"Hey sorry guys i was fixing my hair ready? Good lets go" Mia seemed happy?

......................................................

**Jason POV**

The guys are right i seriosuly need to talk to hetr about this.

"So Mia how did you find the homework last night?" Kim said to her

"Meh it was alright some things were hard but i got through it" Just when i was about to ask a question to gether started up on the Bulk topic putties appeard with scorpina.

"PUTTIES.....GUYS SPREAD OUT" I yelled at the team

We were fighting the putties when i heard my sister scream i turned to find that Scorpina had grabbed her.

"Get off me you over grown lizard" She was kicking trying to get out of scorpinas hold.

"Oh queen Rita is going to have fun with a little fighter with you" The 'over grown lizard' said. With that Scorpina, Mia and the putties had disappeared.

"Shit they took Mia" Jason said.

"Its ok Jason we are going to get her back." Everyone nodded and agreed.

"Lets teleport to the comand center and see what Zordon has to say" Five different colour went as they telaported to the comand center

"HELLO RANGERS, I AM AWEAR OF WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOUR SISTER MIA JASON." Zordon said in his deep voice

"What would Rita want with her?" I said, im not sure what to think.

"SHE HAS TAKEN YOUR SISTER TO TRY AND WEAKEN YOU RANGER AS SHE HAS TAKEN MIA SHE THINKS SHE CAN GET YOU OFF GUARD AND TRY AND DESTROY YOU"

"This is not good" Billy again was stating the obvious

"Ai y Ai y Ai what are we going to donow rangers?" Alpha said

"ALPHA I NEED YOU TO DO A SEARCH TO TRY AND LOCATE RITA AND MIA."

"Yes Zordon"

"Hey Alpha i will help you with that"

"Thankyou Billly" Alpha said while punching different numbers

........................................................

**Mia POV**

"You evil bastard, what have i ever done to you?" I said screaming

"Oh your just a little toy for Rita also to get Red Ranger and destroy him" Goldar said very angrly waving his sword at me.

"What are you talking about Red Ranger would never take pitty on me i dot even know him"

"Oh but my dear you know him very well you see Jason is Red Ranger and Rita intends to destroy him and the others but to only do that is to get the one thing that is close to him which is his dear old sister"

"No your lieing he would have told me"

"SHUT UP..you little incovinient girl" With that he kicked me over and over again. I just looked up at him and spit the blood that was left in my mouth.

"You bastard"

Goldar just laughs at me.

**Back at the command center ****Kim POV**

We were all looking at the veiwing globe watching poor Mia get kicked over and over again by Goldar and now she knows about us.

"I cant beleive he is doing this to get to me, its all my fault" Jason was beating him self up about it they only kidnapped her to get to all of us.

"Its not your fault Jason. None of us could have known about this, so this is not your fault so stop beating yourself up about it" I said sternly with him

"But how could i let that stupid lizard take her it is my fault for not looking after her properlyso it is my fault"

"Uh..not nesasserily we were all there we were all trying to protect her so she didnt get hurt. Its our fault" Billy said

"Yeah" Everyone said unsion

"Thanks guys but we have to get her back no matter how hard we try" Jason said determinded to get his sister back.

"Right" Trini and i said at the same time.

**Mia POV**

I was crying now because the pain hurt so badly why was he doing this to me i didnt do nothing to him but what he was doing to me i didnt care at that point Bulk was right and maybe this Goldar person will kill me so i wont have to do it myself. I yelped from the pain i just didnt want to move the pain hurt so badly. Seccond thoughs i dont want to die it would probally crush Jason.

"Ok ok iv had enough please stop" i pleaded and pleaded to him

"Not until the rangers come and save you they are going to be destroyed im going to make sure of it"

Everything started to get kind of blury and my eyes started to hurt. The las thing i saw was Goldar coming at me before i blacked out. Who knows whats going to happen next

**A/N Hey guys just wanted to know what you though about this chapter. I dont know if its going to be good or not because i was very tired when i wrote this.**

**I DONT KNOW IF I SHOULD STOP WRITING THIS**

**If people you liked my story please reveiw so i know to write more**

**Thanx a bunch **

**Chicki Babie**


	3. Hey guys

**Hey guys**

**I'm not sure when I'm going to write again soon. I just started year 11 and have been getting a lot of work to do. Please forgive me.**

**Oh if anyone wants to adopt this story they can but if not ill try my hardest to update**


End file.
